1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an overflow controller with automatic water shutoff capability. More particularly, the controller is proposed for use in disabling a water processing device temporarily when an excessive level of conductive fluid is detected in a container for same.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore numerous structures have been proposed for controlling fluid levels in a container and/or for shutting off a source of the fluid upon detection of an excessive level of the fluid.
As will be described in greater detail hereinafter, it is believed that the controller of the present invention offers a simpler yet more featureful controller than those previously disclosed.